Elm Ederne
Elm Ederne (エルム・エダーネ, Erumu Edāne), is both the fictional character and tritagonist of the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. She is a member of the Ace-Ops Specialists. Her weapon she wields is a large, giant hammer. "I feel so glad, honestly! If we had known who you were, we'd be laughing over a hot meal right now!" :—Elm Ederne, apologizing to Team RWBY and co. for having not recognized them in Mantle. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Dawn Bennett (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Elm is a tall young muscular woman with medium brown hair in a short ponytail, brown-tan skin, and brown eyes. She wears a one sleeved Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white shirt with blue accents. She has a red belt around her white pants and goes barefoot save for some martial arts footwraps. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Brown-Tan * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6'5" (1.96 meters) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Elm is described by her voice actress, Dawn M. Bennett, as being a "big buff lady with a heart of gold.", illustrating she has a very kind and good nature. She appears to be somewhat overzealous, such as when she rushed to Ruby and stated how bad she felt not knowing who she was when her team arrested her and her friends, all while shaking the girl's hand with enough force to make her flap about like she was nothing, and leaving her dazed. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Elm is a skilled fighter as she is in the Atlesian Special Operatives unit, the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant. Befitting her size and build, Elm possesses a high level of strength, able to swing her massive hammer with earth shattering force. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Elm Ederne RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * Like other members of Ace-Ops, Elm likely alludes to Aesop's Fables, particularly The Elm and The Vine. * "Elm" may refer to the trees of the same name which have dark green leaves. * Elm is the first character to be completely barefoot. * Elm was designed by concept artist Larissa Angus. Category:Females